Episode 7195 (29th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Vanessa sends Adam upstairs as she finally lets Kirin in, but Kirin can tell something is wrong when he spots the nurse. Rishi is shocked to find that Rachel has been arrested and Jai now has Archie. Andy and Bernice share a drink and she's forced to think fast as he quizzes her on her new boyfriend. Alicia is furious when Leyla tries to change Jacob's mind about Portugal. Sam fails to plead Rachel's case at the police station, but is impressed when Rishi arrives and fights his corner. Vanessa tries to cover, but Adam's phone gives his presence away and Kirin finds Adam upstairs. Kirin is devastated to learn that Vanessa slept with Adam and the nurse was there to carry out a DNA test. Bernice finds herself having to spin Diane a yarn as Andy tells her about Bernice's new man. Appalled at his son's behaviour and following Rachel's release, Rishi is determined to give Jai some home truths. The villagers gather for Victoria and Adam's housewarming party at Keepers Cottage. Victoria is annoyed when Adam arrives late and demands to know where he's been. Adam covers and tells Aaron that Kirin knows the truth and realises he needs to tell Victoria before she finds out from someone else. Jai is horrified to find Rishi return home with Rachel and collect Archie. Alicia confronts Leyla over trying to change Jacob's mind. Leyla accuses her of being selfish and the pair fall out. Jai and Rishi argue after Rachel leaves. Rishi tells him he's ashamed of him. Vanessa pleads with Kirin but he dashes off to the party insisting he's going to kill Adam. A down-in-the-dumps Leyla offloads to Jai in the pub as he buys her a drink. Adam attempts to talk to Victoria but struggles to get her on her own. Kirin causes a scene at the party as he breaks the news to everyone that Vanessa and Adam slept together and Adam may be the father of her baby. Victoria throws Adam out. Cast Regular cast *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast *Nurse - Olwen Medi *Desk Sergeant - Philip Lightfoot Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and upstairs landing, front garden *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Holdgate Farm - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station - Front Desk Notes *The child portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes